


Pray for Us

by Stereo_Alexx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub - Freeform, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Depression, Fallen Angel! Reader, Fluff, Gabriel is a dick, He/Him Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), If it does I'll tag, In this story they use both, M/M, Might get kinky, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Minor Gabriel/Reader, Multi, Nothing too steamy yet, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), aziraphale - Freeform, but we'll see, crowley - Freeform, gender neutral reader, good omens - Freeform, just tension, might get explicit, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereo_Alexx/pseuds/Stereo_Alexx
Summary: After the Apocalypse that wasn't, things have mellowed out in the human world. Crowley and Aziraphale are remaining unbothered by their respective head offices, Adam is living happily now that he no longer has to worry about being the antichrist, and Newt and Anathema are a happy couple. However things take a turn when Crowley and Aziraphale spot someone lying unconscious in the middle of the road. But something is off. Strange things have been happening on earth, and it's enough to cause unrest in heaven and hell. Demons and angels alike begin flocking to earth looking for answers. Aziraphale and Crowley are certain that the the person they found has something to do with the chaos, but it's hard to get answers out of someone who remembers nothing.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Beelzebub (Good Omens)/Reader, Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Gabriel/Reader (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Good Omens fanfiction, and my debut on this writing site. Honestly, the lack of Good Omens/Reader stuff I see is kinda...sad (Especially Beelzebub, like I can't be the only one who finds that bastard attractive). But anyways, have fin reading! Y'all are awesome, and please tell me what you think! I'm always open (But do try to be nice lol, I'm sensitive :) )

It smelled sweet. Like roses, or rosemary, or both. You sighed. It was peaceful. You felt happy. It was odd and a little off putting that you couldn't see anything. It was just black. You blinked, or tried too, but nothing changed.

Putting your arm out in front of you, you stumble blindly forward. A slight tugging sensation from behind you tells you not to go forward.

'Why?' you want to ask, but nothing comes out. Your mouth feels like it's sewn shut, and your throat burns. Nothing feels peaceful anymore. The pleasant smell turns rotten as you grasp your neck. Breath. You need to breath. But you can't. 

You hear ringing in your ears. It hurts. You lean forward, trying to find something, anything, to hold onto. Instead you find the opposite. The ground gives out beneath you. Your stomach seems to want to crawl out of your throat. You're falling. The wind rushes past your ears, making a sound almost like thunder. Instead of a scream all that comes out is a mangled gasp.

"(Name)." It's barley even a whisper, but it's there. You're still falling. You can't see it, but you somehow know the ground is getting closer.

'Why?'

'Why?'

'WHY?'

All you ever were was curious, and look where that got you.

You hit the ground with a thud. The last thing you hear is a snap, before suddenly going numb.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, I wrote this last night at 12:00 AM. If you like it, go ahead and leave some kudos if ya want. Hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale sighed contently as he looked around at his bookshop. He was unused to all the quiet, especially after the intense events of the almost armageddon and the whole fiasco with head office after. But he welcomed it. He took in a deep breath. The smell of leather and old books filled his nose. A faint smell of chocolate wasted up from his cup on his desk. He could finally relax. Beside his hot coco was a mountain of books he had been meaning to read, and now he had all the time to do so.

Outside the window, humans walked pass in a hurry as car horns blared in the early morning traffic. None of them had any idea of the events that had almost transpired, and continued to live their lives in ignorant bliss. And, now that head offices had stopped bothering them, Aziraphale and Crowley could continue their walks in St James park and their annual Tuesday night of dining at the Ritz. 

Speaking of Tuesdays, the angel quickly checked the calendar. Yes, it was indeed Tuesday again. Aziraphale smiled as he sat down at his desk. A nice, relaxing day of reading, and a night spent dining with Crowley was about as perfect of a day as the principality could ask for. With the day all planned out, the angel finally settled in and began reading the first book in his rather high stack. It might take him a while to finish reading all of them, but as far as Aziraphale was concerned, he had all of eternity to do so.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, a demon was slouching in his favorite chair. He checked the clock on the wall. He still had a while before he headed to Aziraphale’s bookshop. Crowley honestly had no idea what he should be doing with all the free time. The last eleven years were chaotic for the demon. With Warlock, Aziraphale, the Antichrist, and nosy head offices, Crowley couldn’t catch a break. So the silence was making the fallen angel rather…restless. Perhaps he could spend his day gardening. Yes, he hadn’t checked up on his plants yet. With a sigh he rose and went off to enjoy a day full of yelling at his greenery.

……..

Aziraphale checked the clock. It was getting dark, and the street lamps illuminated the passing cars. No sign of Crowleys yet. Aziraphale knew he had about ten minutes before Crowleys sleek Bentley came speeding down the street. The angle hastily checked his appearance in the mirror. A freshly ironed suit, a nice tie, and his hair was combed. He looked nice and put together. Perfect.

Almost as soon as he had left the shop, the sound of a revving engine and relatively loud music greeted Aziraphale’s ears. Crowleys car screeched to a halt right in front of the relatively startled angel.

“Crowley, like I’ve said, you can’t go over 90 miles an hour in central London! You could’ve gotten me killed…well, inconveniently discorporated, and imagine trying to talk to head office about a new body after our little fiasco,” He shuddered at the thought.

Crowley just leaned his arm on the windowsill and gave a small smirk.

“Good to see you too, Angel.” Crowley had gotten cleaned up too, well, sort of. He was wearing a nice hat and his tie seemed a bit straighter. It wasn’t much to most people, but Aziraphale couldn’t help but show a slight smile as he got into the car.

As Crowley drove off, Aziraphale unconsciously grabbed the demons hand. Crowley let out a loud chuckle and sped up as the angel tried to clam his nerves.

He noticed that his hand stayed in Crowleys for the rest of the drive.

……..

It was well passed eleven o clock when Crowley and Aziraphale were on the road again. The had a nice night eating dinner, desert, and they had indulged in some “light” drinking. Now sobered up thanks to the glorious power that comes with being a supernatural entity, they were driving over dark country roads.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to take the “scenic route” as you call it? Do you even know where you’re going?” The slightly distressed angel looked out the window. The only light came from the soft glow of their headlights as the drove past long stretches of dark tress. The bumpy road had certainly jostled Aziraphale as well, and it didn’t help that Crowley was still going around eighty miles an hour.

“…Yeah, yeah I know where we’re going. Don’t worry Angle.” This was obviously a lie, but Aziraphale didn't question it. As Aziraphale looked out at the dark road in front of them, what looked like a bump in the middle of the road caught his eye.

“Hey, do you, do you see something in the road?” He asked hesitantly. Crowley, too busy mentally mapping out of all of England in his head, didn’t respond. As they got closer Aziraphale could see more clearly. It looked like, a lump of something. Maybe a fallen tree? Perhaps a dead deer? Or...a person?

“Stop the car. STOP THE CAR!” He shouted frantically. Crowley slammed on the breaks as the car came to a sudden halt. There, illuminated by the headlights, was what appeared to be a person lying unconscious in the middle of the road.

Quickly exciting the car, the angel rushed forward. He leaned down and lightly turned the mysterious person over. He shook them gently, and their eyes fluttered for moment. They groaned and went limp. Aziraphale quickly put a hand to their neck to check their pulse. They were still breathing, just passed out.

“What in the hell is a human doing passed out in the middle of an abandoned country road, in the middle of the night, dressed like that?” Crowley stood over Aziraphale, examining the person he was holding. It was true. They donned an odd mixture of grey and white clothing that didn’t look like it belonged in this century. Absentmindedly, Aziraphale compared it to the robes that he wore way back in the garden.

“We can’t-we can’t just leave them hear!” Crowley turned to Aziraphale in shock and vague horror.

“Wha-we don’t know who this is they could be a bloody murderer for all we know!” The demon argued. But one look at Aziraphale’s desperate eyes was enough to sway him.

“Well, where do we suppose we put them? In the trunk?”

And that is how an unlikely pair of supernatural entities ended up with an unconscious body strapped in the trunk of their car.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yes. I am aware there are probably grammar and spelling mistakes. I want to edit them, but sometimes I forget. I will try to come back to previous chapters and such and edit those up, so sorry in advance. Anyways, there will be Crowley x Aziraphale in this book, but don’t worry! They will still be the reader’s love interests as well. Speaking of love interests, Gabriel and Beelzebub will appear sometime in the next five chapters. There will also be Gabriel x Beelzebub, but it’s the same situation as the Crowley x Aziraphale. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! See ya next time!

You woke up with a pounding headache. Your eyes were still closed as you groaned and rolled over. The bed that you were lying in was soft, and you kind of wanted to go back to sleep. Wait…bed? Your eyes snapped open. You jolted up and looked around frantically. You were in some sort of small bedroom. The planks of wood protruding from the wall and reaching up to the short roof old you that you were in a small attic. 

Why were you here? Where was here? You tried to search your mind…but found nothing. Everything was blank. You couldn’t remember anything. Panicking, you kept out of the soft white bed. Your feet hit the dusty wooden floor with a quiet thud and you scrambled to the door.

The long and skinny staircase led you down a flight of stairs to find another room, with the door closed. You quietly propped it open, only to find a simple empty bedroom. You hesitantly continued down the stairs. You saw a sort of living room, full of bookcases and a small couch and coffee table. And a desk. ‘It looks very nice,’ you thought. Two men were there, one was standing and pacing nervously. The other was slouched on the couch. You tried to stay hidden from sight.

“Crowley, what are we supposed to do? An unconscious person is lying in the attic, who still hasn’t woken up. What if they’re in a coma, or…” The nervous man was rambling, well, nervously. He was blonde and wearing a white suit. He looked rounder than the skinny man on the couch, and just seemed relatively approachable.

“Well, we can’t take them to the hospital. Look at how they were dressed! We don’t even know who they are!” The skinny man on the couch was wearing a black suit. He had red hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. Wearing sunglasses inside? They were both quite odd but didn’t seem like the type to kidnap anyone.

The blonde man turned to his…friend? Partner? You could tell they were close-ish, but couldn’t determine their relationship. 

The redhead sighed. “Alright, if they don’t wake up soon I could…perform a little demonic miracle. Maybe. I’m not saying it’s gonna help.” The white-suited man was facing away from you, but you could tell he was beaming.

“Really?”

“Oh, don’t make such-“ You froze. The board beneath you creaked, giving away your position. The white-suited man whirled around. His eyes met yours and you couldn’t help but feel like you knew him from somewhere.

“Oh, hello.” He awkwardly stated. He cleared his throat a little. “Marvelous. You’re awake, um, come, sit down!” He grasped your hand and led you to the couch where his companion was sitting.

He turned to you and smirked. “Eavesdropping on our conversation were you?” You blushed and looked down.

“Um, no- I just, I-“ You tried to stutter out a reply. But there was a lot of pressure. You had no memory of anything before waking up and were now in a room with two strange men who seemed eccentric, to say the least.

The redhead just chuckled a little, while his partner glared at him. “What?” 

You coughed a little. “I’m sorry, not to be rude, but…who are you?” You hesitantly asked.

“Ah right!” The white-dressed man tore his eyes away from his companion and faced you again. “Well, dear, my name is Aziraphale, I am the owner of this bookshop, and uh that is Crowley.” He pointed to the man in sunglasses. You glanced between the two.

“Um, not to intrude, but are you guys, like partners?” The question slipped past your lips impulsively.

Crowley seemed to choke on his spit and sat up coughing. Aziraphale’s ears turned bright red as he sputtered out some excuses. “Um, no- I mean we-no!” You wanted to call bullshit but decided not to. 

“Anyways,” Crowley quickly changed the subject. Aziraphale nodded and went along. “How are you feeling?”

You glanced around again. “Uh, fine I suppose? I have a bit of a headache, but I think I’m alright. I just…” You debated whether you should tell them about the memory loss just yet.

“Just what?” The redhead tried to get a response out of you. He wasn’t necessarily rude, just…blunt? You didn’t get bad vibes from him, he was just straight to the point.

“Don’t know what I’m doing here,” You finished. They looked at each other, sharing the kind of look that couples use to communicate something to each other.

Aziraphale cleared his throat again. “Well, we kind of found you lying unconscious in the middle of the road the other night. You didn’t have any identification, so we just…thought it would be best if we brought you back here.”

You took a deep breath. It was worse than you thought. You had hoped that these two had maybe known you, but they were just as clueless as you.

“Something wrong?” Crowley asked in an almost sarcastic tone. You bit your lip nervously.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I can’t…I can’t recall anything except for this morning.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and he turned to Crowley.

“Ah, well it’s worse than I thought. You don’t remember anything? Nothing about family? Friends? Anything about yourself?” You shook your head and looked down, almost ashamed.

Aziraphale’s expression softened as he knelt down a little to grasp your hand. “No, it’s fine, it’s fine. We’ve felt with worse!” You smiled a bit at his attempt, but it also raised more questions.

“Do you remember your name?” You wanted to say no, but your mouth blurted something out.

“(Y/n).” You blinked, surprised. Aziraphale looked at you for a moment, with an unknown look in his eye.

“(Y/n)…” He whispered. Quickly snapping out of it, he stood up.

“Well, (Y/n), since you don’t have anywhere else to go, you could stay with me while we try to figure this out.”

“What?” You and Crowley both blurted. Aziraphale looked flustered.  
“Ah! Well, they don’t have anywhere else to go, and I’m certainly not leaving them with you.” Crowley made a little noise of offense.

“Look, all I’m saying is I have an extra room where they can stay.” Crowley still looked unconvinced. You felt a little out of place and unwelcome. 

“They don’t have anywhere else to go Crowley! Please?” Crowley looked at Azirapahles pleading face, and then to you and sighed.

“Fine! Fine,” He finally gave in. Aziraphale clapped his hands. 

“Excellent!” You assumed Crowley rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. 

“Shut up.” Even as he tried to insult him, you saw the hint of a smile on his face. You couldn’t help but chuckle. They were…cute. They both turned to you.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, you guys are just interesting, that’s all.” They stared at you a bit confused.

“Oh, no. That’s a compliment, I swear.” You giggled as Aziraphale looked down bashfully. Crowley just chuckled along with you.

“You know, I think I’m gonna get used to you, (Y/n).” Oh, thank goodness. He doesn’t hate you. You felt your face stretch into a full-on grin.

“Right, well. Angel, we need to go shopping.” You gave him a questioning look.

“Shopping?”

“Angel?”

“Just a nickname,” Aziraphale tried to explain.

“Right, yes. Anyways, yes shopping. They might be staying for a while. I mean, who knows how long it’ll take them to regain their memory, or for us to find someone who knows them.” Crowley threw his arms into a weird half shrug, and Aziraphale nodded.

“Right, but, what does this have to do with shopping?” Crowley shook his head and gestured to you.

“They can’t go out dressed like that. Not in this century at least.” You looked down. You were dressed in some long grayish robes that hung elegantly over you. There were a few dirt stains along the bottom and sides, but they were barely noticeable. The garment was beautiful, but you defiantly did not match the other two people in the room. You suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“Uh, yeah. I think that’d be a good idea.”

Crowley got up and sauntered to the door. “Marvelous. Ang-Aziraphale, I’ll go get the car started. Find them something a bit better to wear.” 

“Wait, Crowley,” Aziraphale tried to object, but the redhead was already out the door. He sighed. You hesitantly tapped on his shoulder. He took your hand once again. 

“Right, well, come upstairs. I think I might have something that would work.” You were guided up the creaky stairs to the second level. The door to the unoccupied room was opened and Aziraphale guided you inside.

“This is my room. Uh, you’ll be staying in the room you woke up in if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah, it’s completely fine. I’m just surprised that you’d let a stranger stay in your house. You’re either incredibly stupid or an absolute saint.” You giggled to yourself. The blonde-haired man smiled a bit at you.

“Well, something similar,” He muttered.

“Huh?” You didn’t quite catch what he said.

“Nothing, nothing. Anyways all my clothes are in that chest right there. There should be something your size in there.” He led you to an old wooden chest at the foot of his bed. It was a bit old fashioned. It looked really old but in pristine condition. Odd indeed.

Before he opened the chest, he discretely snapped his fingers. It was probably nothing. Maybe just a habit, but you took notice anyways. Maybe you were just a little distrusting. I mean, who could blame you? You hardly knew these men. But they were pretty much all you had now, so you had better get over that quickly.

The clasps snapped open and the chest opened with a creak. The inside was lined with nice white dress shirts and suits. All very formal. Aziraphale pulled the top item out. A simple button-down shirt, accompanied by a matching pair of white dress pants. Not as formal as Aziraphale’s outfit, but certainly not casual.

“Go try this on. Looks around your size. Uh, right. I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.” The door closed behind you with a click. You hurriedly got dressed, as to not keep the two men waiting, and were surprised to find that the outfit was, in fact, your size. It fit perfectly. You glanced in the tall mirror in the corner of the room. You looked…good. 

Aziraphale's head turned as you walked down the creaky stairs. You smiled sheepishly as he let his mouth drop slightly open. He closed it quickly and blinked. 

“How do I look?” You had no idea what his reaction meant. Did you look good or hideous to him? Gah, you were getting self-conscious again.

“You look,” He took a moment to steady himself. “You look fine. It should do the trick for now. Crowley’s outside with the car, come along now!” He walked past you, and you failed to notice the smidge of pink covering his ears. He quickly turned around, before opening the door.

“I should warn you, Crowley, is a very fast driver, so just, don’t be alarmed.”

The busy streets of London unfolded like a movie in front of you. Loud sounds and colors greeted you as you stepped out of the bookshop. It was both beautiful and fascinating, as well as terrifying and, well, loud. You could feel your headache getting a lot worse. 

A shiny black car was parked right in front of the shop. The window rolled down to reveal Crowley’s half annoyed face. 

“Come on, get in the car.” Aziraphale generously offered you the front seat, but you declined, opting for the back. And, as soon as the doors had closed, you were off. Aziraphale wasn’t kidding. This guy drove fast. You gripped the seat.

“So, nice car,” you said. You were trying to alleviate the silence. Crowley just nodded. 

Thanks to the speed, you carried in front f some random department store in less than five minutes.

“I’m surprised we didn’t kill anyone. You go pretty fast.” You laughed. The car had given you a bit of an adrenalin rush. Crowley just scoffed and probably rolled his eyes.

“Well, here we are. Hopefully, you’ll be able to find something here. Come on. By the way, you look good in a button-down.” 

It was so casual. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Crowley sauntered up to the doors of the department store. So blunt, holy shit. What did he even mean by that?

Aziraphale beckoned you to follow him and Crowley. You saw him giving a look to the redhead. Who just looked at him, confused.

“You know.” The blonde-haired man held the door for the two of you. 

“What?” This time the question was more of a ‘what’s wrong with this’, rather than a ‘what did I do’.

You couldn’t help but laugh again. There was something about these two that was just so enigmatic, and yet so familiar. Who knows. Maybe you knew them in another life. Somewhere far away. You snorted at the thought.


End file.
